In today's fast-paced world, individuals have come to rely on mobile devices to provide an efficient way to stay connected to work. Mobile devices are no longer just used for phone and email services. Rather, these devices now run a variety of applications which users may desire to work efficiently when out of the office. These applications may include applications native to the device or applications resident on a server remote from the device and run via a network, such as the Internet. Accessing these applications can be cumbersome.
In addition, many companies provide mobile devices to employees. In conventional systems, the companies have little, if any, control of what applications are on a user device. Accordingly, a system and method of providing a convenient method of accessing applications and controlling what applications are provided on a mobile device would be advantageous.